Dancing Queen
by thepretender1031
Summary: Mix the wild atmosphere of a night club with Marcus and Tessa and stir them up in some sexual tension. Drink Responsibly


A/N: It was bound to happen and it did. I can't get Justin's "Senorita" out of my mind. The song is constant in my head and the radio. So I figured by writing a fanfic to it I might get rid of it out of my system. Now how long do you think I came up with this? Like a microsecond. Lol. Btw, this is suppose to be AU, but I put a modern twist on what each character wore, speech, etc. to create the right atmosphere. Read, enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: "Senorita" belongs to Justin Timberlake and its rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
~*Dancing Queen*~  
  
Throngs of clubbers pressed together in an intoxicating mixture of sweat, booze, and heady scents. The pumping beat of electronica fused into their ears and seeped into their moving bodies. Words were unspoken in such sacred places. The swiveling limbs and swaying hips exposed its timeless communication. Flashing lasers and strobe lights encased them in a glowing bubble. Shiny pants and gaudy tops revealed toned bodies. Heads bobbed in random unison.  
  
This was what Marcus lived for each night. He needed to escape from the outside world of its responsibilities and pressures. Dressed in faded dark blue jeans with suspenders hanging on each side, a wife-beater, and studded cuffs on both wrists. They were merely a costume for what he usually wore. Black liner rimmed his piercing blue eyes making them stand out in the dark environment. His dirty blonde head moving in the center of the dance floor was a beacon of salvation for the runaways of society.  
  
Tessa barely knew about this place a few minutes ago. Slightly drunk on tequila, she stumbled into the art deco building by herself. The bouncer grinned at her appreciatively and let her in quickly. The people in line knew why he did it. A black leather mini barely covered her thighs while a sheer lace blouse revealed just enough to stare, but not touch. Black stiletto boots stomped their way to the bar. Sitting on one of its high stools she ordered rum and coke. She was about to take a sip from her drink when she noticed the blonde beacon. She couldn't see his face since several ladies in pastel hot pants danced around him. Trying to take a closer look, she was blocked by the devil himself.  
  
"Name's Montoya and you must be an angel because I've never seen anyone more beautiful." His smile stretched in its plastic way and full of lies. Looking at his coarse mustache and garish red pin stripe suit, she declined in distaste.  
  
"No thanks. I don't do pimps." She resumed her drink.  
  
"Then you'll be sorry for what you're missing." He jerked her hand and she retaliated by chucking the glass tumbler at his face. She was about to meet his incoming palm when Marcus strode up and knocked him out of his seat.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to treat a lady with respect?!" He yelled to the stunned man on the floor. "Get out before I get Big Joe to take care of you!"  
  
Tessa stood up in a huff and stalked away from the commotion.  
  
"Hey wait! I just saved your butt!" He hollered at her back.  
  
"You know I could handle it myself." She scowled at his direction.  
  
"Fine! I'm sorry 'kay?" Although Marcus didn't know what came over him, he knew that he wanted to make her stay.  
  
She looked him over, deciding that he might be a good catch after all. Those cobalt eyes of his seemed to bore into her soul. It was quite unsettling, but at the same time, it was almost...erotic. Changing her mood immediately, she took a fistful of his shirt and looked challengingly into him.  
  
"How do you plan to make it up to me?" She drawled out into his ear.  
  
~*Ladies and gentlemen! It's my pleasure to introduce to you......He's a friend of mine. /Yes, yes I am!/ And he goes by the name..............Wowoowoo.......All the way from Memphis, Tennessee And he's got somethin' special for y'all tonight. He's gonna sing a song for y'all  
  
About this girl........../Come in right here?/ Yea, come on.........*~  
  
As the DJ made the intro to a new song, his eyes turned dark with a hint of gleam. "I owe you a dance." Imperceptibly his voice became husky. Rubbing her red silk sash between his fingers, he pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
~*On that sunny day*Didn't know I'd meet*Such a beautiful girl*Walking down the street*Seen those bright brown eyes*With tears coming down*She deserves a crown*But where is it now*Mamma listen....*~  
  
She shimmied her way towards him like a seductive python on the hunt. He took her soft hands and twirled her around in a rainbow swirl of music.  
  
~*Senorita, I feel for you*You deal with things, that you don't have to*He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm*But you could feel this real love*If you just lay in my............*~  
  
Grabbing her close to him, he inhaled her scent. Rosewater mixed with a hint of smoke. It was an innocent smell, but not quite wholesome either. He dragged his hands over her hips and caressed through her skirt.  
  
~*Running fast in my mind*Girl don't you slow it down*If we carry on this way*This thing might leave the ground*How would you like to fly?*That's how my queen should arrive*But you still deserve the crown or hasn't it been found?*Mamma listen............*~  
  
She pressed closely and breathed in an aroma of spiced cologne and whiskey. Her fingernails raked possessively over his chest. Laughing at his surprised expression when she licked his lips.  
  
~*Senorita, I feel for you*You deal with things, that you don't have to*He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm*But you could feel this real love*If you just lay in my...............Ah, ah, arms...............Ah, ah, arms..............Ah, ah, arms..................Ah, ah, arms.............*~  
  
He smirked. He loved the way she felt against him. He spun her out and reeled her back in to him. For one aching second, his body felt a heroin addict's pain of withdrawal. He couldn't get enough of her. His roving hands stroked her back in tender urgency.  
  
~*When I look into your eyes*I see something that money can't buy*And I know if you give us a try*I'll work hard for you girl*And no longer will you ever have to cry*When I look into your eyes*I see something that money can't buy*And I know if you give us a try*I'll work hard for you girl*You won't ever cry..............*~  
  
She felt his unspoken need. Giving in to his desires, she kissed him. His mouth immediately opened on contact. Taste bud on taste bud, it was like ambrosia pouring into their starving souls. Their chemistry exploded in kaleidoscopic crystals of colors.  
  
~*Now listen*I wanna try somethin' right now*See they don't do this anymore*I'ma sing something*And I want the guys to sing wit' me*~  
  
~*They go........"It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?"/ And then the ladies go.........."I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you"/Guys sing............."It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?" /And ladies.........."I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you"/ Feels good don't it, come on!..............."It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?"/ Yea, ladies!............."I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you"/ Show the good to me.............*~  
  
As each group of guys and girls face off in a friendly cheer of their part of the song, Marcus and Tessa leaned over to egg each other on. Broad smiles on both of them. The infectious beat insinuate its way into their sensitive ears.  
  
~*Sing it one more time!!!*~  
  
Loud cheers roared on each side. Louder and louder until even the deaf could hear again. If possible, the lights got wilder and it spun in crazy arcs all over the dancers.  
  
~*Gentlemen, good night*Ladies, good morning*~  
  
Laughter erupted as the song ended its chorus, but the night just got started. Another hypnotizing song flow easily after it, connecting its endless melodies in a seamless line.  
  
The pair kept their rhythm in the pulsating heat. Tessa and Marcus. Like a leather clad seraph bringing the blonde beacon of salvation closer to heaven.  
  
~*+*+*~  
  
Dedicated to Kali. She's tough as nails on my drafts, but sweet as pie on my suggestions and thoughts. (I know I probably have a million grammar mistakes, but I didn't care. I have to rebel once in a while, right?) Thanks! 


End file.
